


Bitter Marmalade

by Peachy_Beans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Post-World of Ruin, Pre-Canon, Time Skips, cordio weekend fill, strong men being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: Cor, for all his time around powerful people, was rendered hopeless at the sight of just one man.





	Bitter Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

> Cordio weekend fill for Day 3: Getting distracted during training.

If Cor was being honest with himself, he always had a feeling that Gladio would grow up to be a handsome man. Sure the kid had to grow into the several-inch growth spurt that sent him over 6' practically overnight (and the joint aches that came with it), but he had certainly done that and more. The more Gladio grew above Cor's height, bulked up on his frame, and shaped himself into a proper future shield, the more the marshall was proven right.

And the more it made training with the man very difficult.

\--

Really, Cor had thought he was well beyond the childish idea of pining over someone. Of course, the fact that the object of his misplaced affections was more than 20 years his junior made the whole idea even more ridiculous.

And yet, here he was, watching Gladio do one-armed pushups while the prince he'd been sworn to protect played games on his phone while sitting on his back.

Cor, for his part, was half-way through his laps around the training yard before the measured sound of counting caught his attention and drew his gaze to the two in the middle of the yard. it took everything he had not to stare.

Who did Gladio think he was, being built the way he was? Perfectly capable of lifting more than seemed reasonable and also able to move faster than a man of his bulk should be able to...? It wasn't right.

When Cor chanced a glance towards the two, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Noctis was staring right at him, a smirk on his lips as if he could read the marshall's mind.

Six, there was no way he was THAT transparent, right? Noctis must be more like his father than he realized...

Cor shook his head and continued his laps, refusing to even look Gladio's way for the rest of his run.

\--

"Hey, Cor, spar with me."

The marshall couldn't help a chuckle as he sat up from where he'd been doing his stretches. He met the younger man's confident grin with a raised eyebrow. "What, get tired of beating his highness and want to take it out on an old man?"

"We both know you aren't that old." Gladio shook his head and tossed a practice sword his way, knowing from experience that the marshall could catch it easily. "Besides, do I need to be frustrated with Noct in order to spar with you?"

"That's usually the only time you do anymore." Cor chuckled, his voice carrying only mirth. He stood and faced Gladio. "First one to pin the other wins."

"Got it."

Cor's body seemed to move on its own as Gladio attacked, starting a dance of sorts between the two. While Gladio had youth and sheer power, Cor had experience and mobility.

The whole spar lasted for several minutes before, in a burst of speed, Gladio tripped and pinned Cor to the ground. The younger man grinned down at the marshall victoriously, unwittingly sending a shiver of surprised arousal through the older man.

"I win."

Cor pointedly ignored his growing desire and chuckled proudly. "Must be losing my touch. Congratulations, Gladiolus."

Gladio studied his face for a moment, causing the pinned man to raise an eyebrow in confusion, before leaning in to kiss Cor deeply.

Surprise and hunger took their turns running through Cor's veins, freezing him in place. He was so shocked that Gladio had the time to pull away before he could even properly react.

"...Marshall?"

Or not...

Gladio sat up, looking away in shame. "Sorry... I thought... Sorry..."

Cor slowly followed him up, a serious look on his face. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Pardon?"

Cor rested his chin in his hand, staring at him sternly. "You don't need to apologize. I'm just curious as to why."

Gladio stared at him, several emotions passing across his face. "Well...you could call me morbidly curious... I'd wanted to try that for a while... I expected a lot of reactions but nothing wasn't one of them."

Cor looked away, shame filling him. "I...wasn't expecting it..." He sighed and hung his head. "I would be lying if I said that it wasn't something I wanted to try myself."

It was the younger man's turn to be shocked, making a startled noise before suddenly pressing into Cor's space. "So...I wasn't crazy thinking that you've been staring at me more and more lately?"

The marshall scooted back slightly in surprise, a frown on his face. "Don't get any funny ideas, Gladiolus."

"I'm surprised at you, marshall." The future shield chuckled and pressed closer, his face brightening when Cor didn't push him away. "I wouldn't have taken you for a man who would just stare at someone from afar without saying anything."

"Why would I have said anything? You're half my age and I am no fool when it comes to the man who sired you."

Gladio rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Cor's waist, essentially pinning the older man under him. "I'm an adult. And I acted first. So...what do you have to say to that?"

In lieu of a reply, Cor simply chuckled and pulled Gladio into a deep, relieved kiss.

\--

Time was a funny thing. In a matter of 10 years, Cor had been forced to mourn and bury so many that he cared about that the small amount of joy he'd gained in the short time he and Gladio had been quietly together before the latter left with the crown prince was only a distant memory.

Though time had cooled the feelings he'd felt for the younger man, each time their paths crossed, Cor was surprised by a jolt of want that seemed to go through him without fail. Even after Noctis returned and light restored, after another few years passed and Cor retired quietly, even after moving halfway across Eos in his retirement, the man's pulse never failed to skip when he saw Gladio.

Of course, now that the two were more free to spend all the time they wanted wrapped in each others arms, those moments came more often.

"Happy birthday, Cor."

The man chuckled as Gladio set a single cupcake on the table in front of him. "Let me guess. Iris had to remind you again?"

"No..." Gladio pouted and looked away. "It was Lana down at the store."

Cor shook his head, smiling to himself. "You're hopeless, Gladiolus."

"Oh shut up. You still love me."

Cor chuckled and picked up the cupcake. "I suppose I do."

Gladio leaned into his side, pressing a tender kiss to his temple.

Yeah, Cor thought, he supposed he did, and had for a long time.


End file.
